Love is a Full Moon
by ged565
Summary: It's a normal, hilarious day at Sakurasou...until Misaki reveals that there's a summer festival in town tonight! Sorata and Mashiro go to the festival and end up getting ditched by Misaki and Jin, leaving the pair completely alone! What will happen? Will the two of them realize their love for each other under the full moon, or is the night too young? SORATA X MASHIRO !


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakurasou no Pet na kanojo in any way, shape, or form! If I did, there would've actually been a KISS at the end of the anime! Like, seriously!?**

 **Okay, so...I've never done this before. This is my first one shot EVER! So feedback is SOOOOO important to me! PLEASE give me feedback! Thank you, now enjoy your SorataxMashiro fluff!**

* * *

 _Sorata's face was flushing red as he leaned closer and closer towards the blonde beauty in front of him. To stop himself from dying from embarrassment, he quickly closed his eyes. The two heads neared until their lips were nearly brushing…_

"KOUHAI-KUN!" A booming voice interrupted Sorata from his dream, along with the sliding of a door. Sorata groaned as he blinked awake. The sun shone in through a window right on his face, and he quickly shut his eyes briefly. When he next opened them, Misaki's face was right above his, their noses touching.

"Hm?" The two of them stood there, her body right on top of him, blinking at each other for a bit before Sorata had what seemed to be a violent seizure.

"MISAKI-SENPAI!?" He yelled, sitting up dramatically as she hopped off of the bed and laughed loudly.

"Good morning, kouhai-kun! Now hurry up and get dressed, we have a quest to go on!" She yelled, spinning in a circle before posing with one hand above her eyes and the other one pointing in a random direction determinedly.

"You shouldn't say things like that so seriously!" Sorata yelled.

"Shouldn't you go make breakfast, kouhai-kun?"

"SHE CHANGED THE SUBJECT!?" Sorata yelled incredulously. He sighed helplessly as he swung his feet over the side of his bed.

"It's not accepting this kind of life that's hard, it's realizing that you've accepted it…" Sorata muttered sarcastically. Misaki had already left the room, so he safely changed(after checking the window) into his outfit for the day and walked out of his room towards a certain girl's room. He stopped in front of it and rose the back of his fist to knock gently, but he stopped right before his hand made contact with the door. His eyes flashed as he remembered his dream from earlier. _If...that dream had gone on just a little longer...would we have…_ His face got extremely red at the thought as he began desperately trying to shake the thought away as footsteps came from behind him.

"Ah, Kanda-kun!" Came a high voice.

"Huh!?" He quickly turned around, apparently very jumpy at the moment. He came face to face with Nanami, who flipped her ponytail a bit before smiling at him with her head slightly tilted.

"Good morning, Kanda-kun!" She repeated. He returned the greeting. She tilted her head a bit in confusion, and her eyes showed it, too. She leaned forward.

"Aren't you supposed to be waking Mashiro? You've just been standing there for some time, even before I came and talked to you." Sorata's face immediately brightened at that.

"Ha-have I?" There was silence as Nanami tilted her head. _That's all he has to say?_ She thought.

"W-well, good luck? Yeah, good luck, Kanda-kun!"

"Huh?" Sorata said, confused. She laughed before walking past him and into the kitchen. With a sigh, he turned back to the door and finally knocked.

"Oi, Shiina? I'm coming in." Sorata opened the door, and the moment he did, he felt a weight fall on top of him.

"Ah!" He yelled, laying on the ground now.

"Man...that hur-ur-ua-ah!" Sorata's words morphed into a shout as he saw Shiina on top of him, her hands on either side of his head. He was staring straight at her naked breasts, but her hair covered anything censor-worthy. Shiina yawned.

"Don't just yawn!" Sorata yelled. Shiina looked down at him, blinking, slightly confused.

"Good morning, Sorata." Sorata's face was a dark shade of red.

"Sh-shiina, get off of me already!" She tilted her head.

"I slipped and fell."

"I didn't ask how it happened I told you to get off!" Sorata yelled comically.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Sorata sighed.

"Like I said, just get off, will you? And if you apologize at least sound like you mean it!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Wait, why did it turn into a question? Ah, no, that's off subject! Shiina!" She slowly got off of him and stood. Sorata felt himself slowly beginning to breathe again as he continued laying there.

"Sh-shiina, you almost killed me there." She tilted her head.

"But your heart was beating so fast, so that means you were very alive." Sorata's eyes widened as he felt that it was true; his heart was thumping against his chest...and Shiina had heard it. Sorata blushed immediately.

"Sorata?" Shiina said, leaning over him to see why he was still on the floor. He quickly sat up.

"A-ah, sorry, Shiina!" He stood and lead her into her classic messy room.

"I heard you and Nanami talking, so I woke up." She stated.

"Ah, is that what it was?" Sorata said, choosing between two different panties. Shiina pointed downwards.

"Sorata doesn't need to worry, I already put them on."

"Oh, is that right? Good work-" He cut himself off, looking up to see black panties up to Shiina's knees, and he immediately began gawking.

"Half-way." Shiina said.

"Say that _first_ next time!" Sorata screamed, unable to unsee everything he had just saw. Shiina tilted her head before pulling the panties up the rest of the way. Sorata quickly finished getting Shiina ready before the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kanda-kun! You were taking a little longer than usual so I got started on breakfast, are omelets okay?" Nanami asked. Sorata nodded.

"Thanks, Aoyama. Shiina was a handful today…" He sighed as he went to help her finish up breakfast as Shiina went to sit down, watching them. Pretty soon, they set the table as everyone else rushed over.

"We slaughtered the boss and stole it's children!" Misaki announced as she sat down.

"Are we the bad guys here!?" Sorata yelled. Jin watched them amusedly as he also sat down. They all rose their hands in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" They dug in. Shiina briefly looked up to watch Sorata as he conversed with Nanami. Then she went back to eating.

* * *

Sorata sat on the porch, looking up and enjoying the breeze.

"Sorata?" Shiina said, walking over. He looked back at her, and immediately images of the dream began flashing in his mind, turning his face red.

"Sorata?" Shiina said. When he snapped back to reality, her face was right in front of his.

"Ah!" Sorata yelled, blushing as he fell backwards. Shiina tilted her head.

"Sh-shiina, don't do that!"

"I thought you couldn't hear me." He coughed.

"W-well…" There were more footsteps as Nanami ran over with a smile.

"I see the two of you are enjoying summer to it's fullest. It's nice to relax sometimes, huh?" Nanami said.

"Y-yeah." Sorata said, nodding in agreement. Shiina watched him. He became aware of his gaze and looked up at her, his cheeks getting red.

"Y-yes?" She just continued looking at him before turning away.

"Nothing."

"Huh?" Sorata said.

"Kouhai-kun! Nanamin! Mashiroooon!" Misaki yelled, running over with her arms placed to her sides like an airplane.

"Misaki-senpai?" Nanami said. Misaki stopped in front of them, making the noise for the breaks.

"I thought you were a plane, not a car!?" Sorata yelled. Misaki laughed and put a finger out, shaking it at Sorata.

"Too simple-minded, Kouhai-kun! Planes have breaks too, otherwise they wouldn't be able to stop!"

"Huh? But that was the sound of a car break!" Sorata said. Shiina tilted her head as she watched the comical exchange. Misaki coughed.

"Now then, as for my true mission! There's a summer festival downtown tonight, so we're all going!" Misaki announced, fistpumping.

"Yay, festival!" She cheered when no one else reacted immediately.

"Festival?" Nanami said. Misaki nodded excitedly.

"Basically, an excuse to wear yukatas! Come on now, Nanamin, Mashiron!" She grabbed their wrists, but Nanami pulled away.

"Ah, sorry, Misaki-senpai! But I actually have work tonight, and I can't take it off because I took it off last time when we had that hot pot for you winning the annual Sakurasou gaming contest."

"I am the best, after all!" Misaki said, putting her hand on her chest.

"Huh? Wait, so then Nanamin can't go? That's too bad...okay! Mashiron! You'll just need to look twice as beautiful! I believe in you!" Shiina nodded determinedly.

"Aren't you taking that too seriously!?" Sorata yelled. Misaki laughed as she tugged and pulled Shiina up to her room. Nanami sighed.

"It sounds fun, too. Ah well! I hope you have fun, Kanda-kun!"

"Wait, I never agreed to going…" Sorata mumbled. Nanami shut her eyes and laughed a bit.

* * *

"So it ends up this way, after all." Sorata muttered. Jin laughed at him.

"Cheer up a bit. You get to see Shiina-san in a yukata, remember?" Sorata began imagining it, and his face got a bit red while Jin laughed more.

"Presenting the main heroine!" Misaki yelled, running towards them.

"Hm?" Both Sorata and Jin turned around, one with a curious look and the other with preying eyes. Shiina stepped out from behind Misaki, and Sorata's eyes widened, his blush deepening more. Shiina had on a dark blue yukata with red and yellow flowers all over it. Her hair was done in a bun and she seemed to give off sparkles.

"Sorata?" She asked. He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"H-huh? Oh. It looks…I mean, you look…" She blinked, tilting her head expectantly.

"You look...divine." There was silence as Shiina turned to Misaki questioningly.

"It means you're like a goddess!" Misaki said, giving Shiina a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Shiina muttered to Sorata. He thought he saw her blush a little bit, but she managed to shake it off and look back up at him happily. His eyes widened when he looked her in the eyes. _She looks so excited...so cute…_

"Oi, Kouhai-kun, are you going to stand there forever?" Misaki yelled. He quickly went after them, and the four of them went downtown together.

"Hm? Akasaka didn't want to come?" Sorata asked. Jin chuckled.

"What do you think? No way would he attend a place like this, there's bound to be crowds of women at a festival." Sorata nodded in understand. They finally made it and saw a bunch of people and countless stands.

"Ah! Amazing!" Misaki yelled out, stuffing her face into an ear of corn.

"When?" Sorata yelled, pointing accusingly as she laughed. They continued walking for a bit, stopping at a few different stands.

 _Jin!_ Misaki screamed in her head suddenly, flashing him an electric look. He chuckled inwardly as he returned the look.

"I have to go use the bathroom." Jin announced, walking off.

"Huh?" Sorata said.

"I forgot to pay for that corn earlier!" Misaki yelled, running off.

"And you're just going to do that now!? How'd you even get away with it earlier!?" Sorata yelled, extremely confused as both of them ran in separate directions, leaving just him and Shiina.

"Oi, Misaki-senpai? What are you-" His eyes widened a fraction and he stopped yelling as Shiina grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, looking up at him. He blushed slightly as he looked back at her _divine_ face.

"Sorata." She said softly. His eyes became focused on her lips. They looked so soft...he began remembering his dream from that day and he gulped, hoping his face wasn't too red.

"Sorata." Shiina repeated, and he remembered she must've wanted something, so he snapped back to reality quickly.

"Wh-what is it, Shiina?"

"Call me Mashiro when we're alone."

"R-right! What is it, Mashiro?" She pointed to a stand. They walked over and he saw Shiina eyeing a small, round cake. Sorata quickly bought it and handed it to Shiina. She took the plate and they continued walking as Shiina ate. He turned to look at her and saw that she had a few crumbs on her face.

"Oi, oi, be careful. Maybe we should stop walking so you can eat that?" She shrugged.

"As long as I'm with Sorata." He stopped walking, his face turning red. She stopped walking as well, turning to look at him.

"Sorata?" She said as she munched on her cake. Sorata shook his head.

"It's nothing. Come on." They walked over to a bench and sat down. Sorata did his best not to watch Shiina eat, but he found himself flashing her glances.

"Sorata." Shiina said.

"Huh?" He yelled, having not expected her to say anything. She had finished eating and was now inspecting him.

"Your face is red. And it was red earlier." Sorata tried to shake the blush off, but his face just turned more red. _She's noticed, then?_

"W-well, that's just-"

"Furthermore, your face only gets red when you talk to me." Sorata's eyes widened as his face got even more red and even began steaming. She tilted her head.

"Why is that?" He rose his hands in front of him, moving them around defensively.

"A-ah, n-no, that's just…!" He said, at a loss for words. He quickly put his hand behind his head, laughing.

"Th-that's strange! Jin and Misaki-senpai still aren't back!" Shiina just sat there looking at him for a bit before turning to look straight.

"Mmm. Strange." She agreed. They sat awkwardly for a while before Shiina got up. Sorata looked at her.

"Hm? Mashiro?" She pointed in a direction, and he got up to follow her, watching the back of her head in embarrassment. _Man...does my face really say that much about me? Lame!_ He scolded himself.

"Sorata." Shiina said, stopping.

"Hm?" Sorata said as he bumped into her on accident.

"Ah! Sorry, Mashiro! What is it?" She looked up at him before pointing at a stand. They walked over and saw people shooting water guns at a target, aiming for the middle. As people hit the middle with a steady stream of water, a gauge began filling up. The person currently doing it had good aim, their steady stream of water landing in the middle of the target and not moving at all as the gauge began filling higher and higher. Finally, the gauge was full, and the stand owner clapped.

"That one!" The guy yelled, and the stand owner gave him a huge panda teddy bear. Shiina looked at Sorata.

"You want to try?" He asked. She nodded and they walked over, handing the stand owner some money. He handed the gun to Shiina, who began studying it.

"Hey, do you know how to use that thing?" Shiina turned to Sorata and shook her head, causing him to sigh.

"Alright. All you have to do is pull that trigger."

"Trigger?" Shiina tilted her head. Sorata made a handgun and showed her where the trigger was. She pulled the trigger and immediately the water squirted out, hitting Sorata square in the face.

"Blrgggggg-Mashiro!" Sorata yelled as she finally stopped squirting it. He wiped his dreadfully soaked face.

"The target. Not me." She tilted her head, so Sorata pointed. She turned back around and pulled the trigger at the target, not getting anywhere near it.

"Just up a little more, I'm sure you can hit it, young girl!" The stand owner encouraged. She turned to him and immediately began hitting him with the water.

"Ah-blrggggg!" Sorata quickly put the gun down as Shiina stopped shooting.

"We're sorry! We're very sorry!" He apologized. The stand owner just glared at them with his soaked face.

"Sorata." Shiina said to him, pointing at a large teddy bear.

"It's not like we won!" He exclaimed. She tilted her head, continuing to point at it. Sorata sighed.

"Fine." He turned to the shop owner and handed him some more money before taking the gun.

"I'll win it for you." Shiina's eyes widened at that before her mouth curved into a small smile.

"Mmm. Sorata, fight." He smiled back at her before turning around with a small sigh. He locked his eyes on the target before aiming and shooting, the stream of water hitting above the middle. Quickly, he angled his wrist down more,moving his arm around to accomodate. He began hitting the middle, but every now and then his arms wavered.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath, his arms getting tired as it got harder and harder to keep his arms in their position to keep hitting the middle as the gauge was filling up.

"Just...a little...more…!" Sorata gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he felt hands on his arms. His eyes widened.

"M-Mashiro…?" She held his arms in place, her body pressing up against his back. He was blushing furiously, but decided to focus on the game. The gauge filled up to 100, and they both sighed as Sorata let his arms drop down and Shiina backed away from Sorata with a smile. The stand owner eyed them.

"Technically that was two of you...but you're a cute couple. Take what you want!"

"C-c-couple!?" Sorata exclaimed, his face going even redder.

"Sorata." Shiina said. He turned around to see her with a smile on her face. Sorata's eyes widened as he looked at her point at a teddy bear. She immediately hugged it and thanked Sorata, who could just barely nod as he looked at her cute face rubbing the teddy bear's face. He smiled. The two of them continued walking as Sorata looked around suspiciously.

"Seriously, though...where did Jin and Misaki-senpai run off to?" Suddenly, Shiina stopped walking.

"Hm?" Sorata stopped as well, turning to her.

"Mashiro?" She pointed to where there were a lot of seats and people were sitting down. Sorata walked over with Shiina following.

"It's a shadow show. They project the shadows onto that big screen right there and tell a story and everyone present watches and listens. Do you want to see it?" Shiina nodded. Sorata lead her over to see a person at the front.

"Two seats, please." Sorata said, handing her money. Shiina shook her head.

"Sorata." She looked at the huge teddy bear in her arms. Sorata blinked.

"Huh? B-but, Mashi-"

"Sorata!" Shiina said, slightly louder. His face turned red.

"R-right. Okay...three seats, please." Sorata said. They walked in and Shiina set the teddy bear down in a seat next to them. It would totally block the view of whoever was behind it.

"We'll watch this play together, Moffle." Shiina said to the teddy bear. Sorata just sweat dropped. Finally, the show began starting as they turned to the screen.

" _This is the original story of two lovers."_ Sorata gulped. _A love story?_ He thought, looking over at Shiina nervously. He turned his attention back to the screen as the shadow of a girl doll came into view.

" _Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a small cottage with only her and her baby brother. This girl loved to climb. She loved climbing more than she loved anything else, and every day, she would go outside and climb all the trees in her yard to pick apples for her baby brother! One day, while she was out on an errand, the girl met a boy who was her age. It was love at first sight for the both of them and they spent that entire day together, laughing and eating and drinking tea. Finally, when the girl went home that day, she told her younger brother all about it! The next day, she went out into town and met up with that boy_ again! _They saw that if you meet once, maybe it's chance, but if you meet again, maybe it's fate! The two of them once again spent the entire afternoon together, and even if they'd only known each other for two days, love isn't measured by time; it's measured by just that, love. The two of them admitted their undying love for each other under a full moon, and that night, the girl came home lovestruck, telling her brother all about it. She and the boy visited each other's houses often, the boy finding it sweet how she took care of her baby brother all alone. He himself lived all by himself. Then, one day, while at home, her baby brother began getting angry because the girl hadn't picked his favorite apples from the trees recently. When the girl went to climb the tree, she found that she had gotten rusty since she hadn't climbed in so long! The girl fell from a tall apple tree and lay on the floor, not moving. Terrified, her brother ran to get her lover, and the boy immediately took the girl back to their house. It turned out that as a result of the fall, her body was paralyzed, only her arms were able to move a bit. The girl cried in fear that she would not be loved anymore, but the boy still loved her, and he would come by every morning and do everything for her. He would help her get dressed in the morning and help her go through all of her daily tasks. It wasn't strange, they were lovers, after all._

Sorata began to blush madly. _That's what I do for Shiina...does that make us…_ He gulped, looking over at the girl, who was watching intently and holding her teddy bear. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. _Well...not that I'd mind if we were._

" _It started to become as if the boy was living with them, as he was always there and the girl couldn't get through the day without him. They called a doctor in, and he said that the paralysis was permanent, but even worst than that, the damage would eventually affect the girl's brain. It was only a matter of time before amnesia overcame her. The two lovers cried over this, realizing that their days of having this love were limited. He would carry her on his back and take her into town to have fun together. This bond between them was strange to others, but they didn't mind. They were in love. But one day, the boy didn't come to their house, making them worried, but the girl assured her baby brother that he must've been busy. More days passed. Then a week. Worried, the girl asked her baby brother to go check up on the boy. Her brother went and returned, informing the girl that her love was incredibly sick. Horrified, the girl decided she needed to see him, but her brother said it was impossible and he wouldn't allow it. Late that night, using nothing but her arms, which were strong from climbing, the girl managed to get herself out of the house and crawled to her lover's house, determined to see him. She finally made it and found that the door was unlocked. She had to go up a flight of stairs, but her arms didn't let her down, or rather, her love didn't let her down. She entered his room and saw that he indeed had a terrible fever. Able to do nothing but crawl around with her two arms, the girl worked hard, taking care of her love by getting wet clothes and the such. This went on for a few days, the boy never waking up, but he survived because the girl was there to take care of him. Finally, when the boy did wake up, he woke up to find the girl sleeping on his chest. He immediately realized what had happened and cried tears of joy. His love had taken care of him all this time. She woke up and he embraced her. He then revealed that he had bought a ring and he proposed to her...and she said no. Heartbroken and confused, he asked her what she meant, and she refused to marry him. She didn't know who he was. Realizing that she had lost her memories, the boy wept. He carried the girl back to her house, much to her disgust, and went back home to weep and weep. Finally deciding to get over it, he went to visit the girl, who wanted nothing to do with him. She no longer allowed him to help her with her daily routine, so instead, the boy spent his days climbing their trees and picking apples for the girl and her brother. However, one day, while picking apples, the boy fell out of a tall apple tree. The girl watched all of it from her window and was horrified. Her brother brought her out to the boy who lay on the floor, his body broken. The girl screamed. The boy smiled at her, telling her that he loved her. Even if she couldn't move he would love her. Even if she couldn't remember him, he would love her. And even if he was no longer alive...he would love her. The girl's memories came back to her as she watched the love of her life die in her arms. She wept for him, apologizing and repeating over and over again that she loved him, but nothing could be done. They boy was gone forever, and the girl screamed her love for him...under a full moon._

People began clapping and cheering as the lights on the projector went off, and Sorata clapped too, with a smile.

"That was a good story! Don't you think, Mashi-" His eyes flew open as he felt everything slow down as he saw tears streak down Shiina's face and drip off her chin. Her eyes were wide as she let the tears fall, hardly even aware that she was crying. Sorata watched her helplessly as she gripped onto her teddy bear, the tears falling more rapidly now.

"Mashiro!" He exclaimed.

"...huh?" She said, her hands slowly touching her cheeks to find them wet.

"Huh? This is strange. Why am I…" She sniffled as she attempted to wipe the tears away, and Sorata helped her to her feet, grabbing the teddy bear and leading her away from the crowd.

The two of them ended up sitting on a hillside as Shiina sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. By now, she had stopped crying more tears. Sorata just sat next to her awkwardly.

"Mashi-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Sorata." She said. He paused, looking at her.

"Hm?" She slowly looked over to him, her eyes quivering and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorata...you won't...you won't leave me, right?" Sorata's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"Hey, promise...promise you won't leave me…" She said, looking down with tears in her eyes. Sorata lunged forward, enveloping Shiina in a hug that made her eyes widen in such a sudden movement that tears fell, wetting Sorata's shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Mashiro, of course I won't leave you. I…" He stopped himself, his cheeks going pink.

"You…?" Shiina breathed out. He felt her tears wetting his shoulder and couldn't hold his words back as the entire world around them faded. It was just the two of them.

"I love you, Mashiro!" Shiina's eyes widened as she continued wetting Sorata's shoulder, letting his words soak in. For a bit, she opened her mouths, but no words came out initially. Finally, she found her voice.

"If I'm crippled?" She asked slowly.

"I'll love you!" Sorata yelled without hesitation.

"If I forget about you?" She muttered, the tears falling even faster.

"I'll still love you!" Sorata yelled, once again without a hint of hesitation in his voice or heart. She trembled in his arms, and he held her tighter.

"Don't ask it. Mashiro, don't even ask it. I'm never leaving you and you aren't ever leaving me." She began outright crying into Sorata's arms, and he held her as tightly as possible, offering her all of his warmth and comfort.

"Sorata…" She half said, half wept. He smiled.

"Hm?" She wrapped her arms around him, as well, as her cheeks were pink and wet with all the tears.

"I love you, too." Shiina said, and he held her even tighter, smiling uncontrollably with his heart pounding.

"Yeah." They stayed like that before finally uncoiling their bodies.

"It's a full moon." Sorata stated. They turned and saw that it was indeed a full moon. Fireworks shot up in the sky, making the sight even more beautiful.

"Sorata?" Shiina said. He turned to her with a smile.

"Kiss me." There was silence.

"Kiss-"  
"I heard the first time!" He yelled. She began leaning forward, and he blushed madly, stopping her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, are you serious about this? I...I don't know…" He said, blushing even more. Shiina tilted her head.

"You don't love me?"

"I do! I do love you, Mashiro, more than anyone!" She shut her eyes and leaned in. Sorata could hear his own heart beating out of his chest as he also leaned in, as there was nothing else he could possibly do. His cheeks were extremely pink as they got closer and closer. A huge firework in the shape of a heart flew up in the air as their lips touched. They kissed for a while, twisting their heads a bit before finally pulling away, panting.

"Mashiro…" Sorata leaned forward, catching a surprised Shiina in another kiss. She closed her eyes, quickly kissing him back. They pulled away again.

"Sorata…" She breathed out. Her face was red and she had tears of happiness in the corner of her eyes. The smile on her face gave Sorata the need to kiss her again, so he did. The two of them were in a deep kiss when suddenly, someone ran over.

"Oiii! Kouhai-kun! Mashiron!" Misaki screamed, looking at the pair kiss. They immediately parted.

"Huh? Why'd you stop!?" She asked.

"I think you're the reason!" Sorata yelled the obvious at her. Jin came up behind her with a smile.

"Ah, and there you go again, ruining the perfect moment." Jin said.

"Ah, sorry, Jin! I just couldn't wait anymore!" She laughed, scratching the back of her head. Sorata began blushing madly.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"How long, you say?" Jin said mockingly while Misaki clasped her hands together and made a kissing face as she spoke high pitched.

"If you're crippled I'll love you! If you forget me I'll love you!" She recited. Sorata's face got even more red.

"Sorata, promise." Shiina said. Sorata turned to her, his face still red.

"Huh?"

"Promise. That you won't leave me." She said, holding out her pinky. He looked at her hand for a second before outstretching his own hand and wrapping his pinky around hers with a nod.

"Alright. Mashiro. I promise I'll never leave you." He bent his hand forward as their thumbs touched to seal the promise, and Shiina jumped forward, landing in his arms as he smiled. Jin and Misaki also smiled as they watched the pair.

"Well, it's quite late now. Shall we head back to Sakurasou? Or maybe you two want to make a stop at a love hotel?" Jin said.

"Absolutely not!" Sorata yelled, blushing furiously.

"That's right Kouhai-kun! We aliens have no need to hide that stuff, we can make love in public if we want!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right-NO WAY IN HELL!" Sorata yelled as Misaki and Jin laughed. Even Shiina laughed as she stepped out of the hug and back from Sorata, smiling.

"Sorata." She said, continuing to smile. He nodded back at her.

"Mmhmm. Come on, Mashiro." He grabbed her hand, making her eyes widened, but they returned to normal, and she just smiled as he lead her up the hill to where Misaki and Jin were waiting for them. He risked a glance behind him back to Shiina, the woman he was in love with. He smiled. And she smiled back at him. And above them, even the full moon seemed to smile.

* * *

 **YAY! I hope you were laughing half of the time and 'awwww'ing the other half! That's how I tried to make it. Like I said earlier, this is my first one shot, so feedback is SO VERY APPRECIATED! AND NEEDED! That said, this came out longer than I was expecting it to be but that's alright! Like I said, please review and tell me how I did, I am trying to improve my skills in the romance genre, so tell me what it needed or if I nailed it(I doubt it though xD)! And I hope you enjoyed that little story that I came up with! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
